


Ceci n'est pas une fic

by NowSeeHere



Category: Call the Midwife
Genre: F/F, Just click to see what's going on, this isn't really a fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:55:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27273784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NowSeeHere/pseuds/NowSeeHere
Summary: Bored between updates? This might help.
Relationships: Delia Busby/Patsy Mount
Comments: 3
Kudos: 22





	Ceci n'est pas une fic

Hi folks. 

Sorry to tease you with what I'm sure you hoped would be an actual oneshot from NowSeeHere, but alas, work has been kicking her butt these past few weeks and with a teething toddler, a decent nights sleep is something she gets few and far in-between. Speaking of few and far in-between, these updates are sorely lacking! We're still mostly kept cooped up in quarantine and banned from bars and clubs and other things we used to enjoy in an indoor space with other people! Whatever shall we do to pass the time between our favorite fic authors updating their stories?!

Well, NowSeeHere has managed to find some precious spare time to create a Discord for the Pupcake/CTM community. 

If you already know what Discord is and want to create an account, or have an account already, [click here](https://discord.gg/zGxSC4A) and start engaging in our various chatrooms all about pupcake and CTM and other random stuff! Not gonna lie there's only like 5 members right now but the more people join and start chatting the more lively it'll be! 

If you're like me a few days ago and are scratching your head thinking, 'Eh? What the heck is Discord?'

Well, a few weeks ago, Jojo, Superbanana, and I had a Zoom call with other pupcake enthusiasts - and it was awesome! Only problem with zoom is you have to corral everyone to log in and chat at the same time. It can be awkward with bad internet connection with everyone chiming in and talking over one another at the same time. Many people didn't want to join in on the chat because they didn't want to speak or show their face, and others, I imagine, wanted to join but lived in a completely different timezone that wouldn't have worked for them. So, while having another zoom call would be amazing, I stumbled across another venue for everyone to meet in one community (outside of Ao3 and facebook) to just hang out and chat about our favorite fictional couple and, well, anything else, really. 

Enter Discord. Again, what the heck is that?

Well, remember the online chatrooms of the 90's when the internet was in its infancy? It's kind of like that, but brought into this century. I poked around a bit and thought it would be rather fun to have one dedicated to pupcake and this community of fine people. There are separate chatrooms to discuss pupcake, the CTM show in general, share other queer shows we like, etc. There are chatrooms to share you favorite fics and fanart, and honestly everything can only grow from here!

Gifs, memes, fanart, fanfiction? Talk about your favorites or share and promote them here! I've even got Superbanana posting spoilers to her next chapter in this thing! Take a peek below: 

Want to join in? [Download Discord here.](https://discord.com/) You can use it on your web browser, your laptop, or download the app on your phone. 

All you have to do is create an account using your email, pick a username (which you can change at anytime), and you're done. [Click here to actually join the Pupcake page](https://discord.gg/zGxSC4A). 

Still don't know what the heck you're doing? [This guide should help! ](https://support.discord.com/hc/en-us/articles/360045138571-Beginner-s-Guide-to-Discord)

OK folks, that's all for now. I hope I covered everything and if you want to join and still feel rather clueless on how to get started, feel free to ask any questions in the comments and I'll do my best to help! 

Hope everyone is doing well and take care! 


End file.
